


Chilling Delights of Ice-Cream.

by duchessofdublin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the park can lead you to many unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling Delights of Ice-Cream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura/gifts).



The ice-cream dripped down his fingers. The cold, welcome feeling numbed his nimble pale fingers before a pink muscle licked it away in a quick session. The chocolate left a sticky mess on his long elegant hand while his Sweet-Tooth heartily agreed to it being better in his body.

Draco knew he shouldn’t eat sweet treats as Coach O’Neill cut them out in a strict diet which banned all dairy products, lowered all intakes of carbohydrates and eight glasses if more of water must be drank a day.

But Harry made him break the rules.

It was always Harry who broke his closure and surrounded him with his rebellious nature. Who made him forget where he was and who he was, who made him simple feel his hidden emotions. The anger as it coursed its way through his veins making his head pound and his hands shake. The envy making his mouth bitter and his lips sneer. The desire that curled around his stomach and almost consume him, his head spin and his breath quicken. The odd feeling of something Draco never experienced making his heart clench, his stomach in his throat and his palms sweat. The fears of letting odd feelings become overpowering and making him feel vulnerable.

Yet Draco went along with the ride.

Harry always was an over shadowing figure in his life. First, the stories that his Mother would have told him to behave or ‘Harry Potter will steal your place of the true King of the Potty!’ Then the taunts of Harry turning him down when he asked to become friends, leaving Draco crushed and sulking for the fact the true friend he ever wanted had denied him. So Draco got back in the best way he could. He teased Weasley for his poor, uncivilised family, Granger for her buck teeth, and Longbottom for his humbleness, knocked over Harry’s cauldron in Potions class, tripped up that Loony Lovegood girl in the corridors, exploded rocks at Harry’s feet and beat him at his class work.

But what infuriated Draco the most was that Harry look at him with a cool hearted stare and a shrug or the infamous ‘Don’t. Malfoy is not worth it’ while he gripped Weasley enraged arm.

It hurt. It hurt Draco like he wanted to hurt Harry. It just seemed fate wasn’t on his side as Harry always got the upper hand.

A grey eared cat brushed against Draco leaving hairs on his dark blue robes. He tried to shoo away the stray but a tanned callous hand caught his hand. A strong open palm with squared fingers, bite ridden nails and rough patches of callous. A pair of worker man’s hands. Against Draco’s pale thin nimble hands. Slim with smooth, silky ridges, no bumps danced across them or no ink stains adorned them. An elegant pair of hands.

Draco looked across the bench to the owner of the hands. A dark pair of round spectacles surrounded wide green eyes which crinkled at the ends as the man was grinning.

“She likes you. Leave her be.” said Harry.

“And what, Potter? Leave her to continue to dirty my robes because she likes me?” Draco resorted

Harry’s hand continued to hold Draco’s, his thumb now running across pale sharp knuckles. Draco tried to cover his shiver with stretching his shoulders.

“I’m sure you’ve got more than one pair of robes” said Harry

“Certainly more than you, Potter. Must you always wear those filthy jeans and Merlin horrible orange jumper?” Harry glanced down at his hand knitted jumper by Ms.Weasley with a large ‘H’ in the middle.

“It’s comfortable.” Harry shrugged “Better than those frilly, swishy robes.”

“They are not frilly! You wouldn’t know good Wizarding society if it hit you in the arse. As for the quote ‘swishy’, they simply have lots of room. They don’t confine you to limited space!” Draco crossed his legs to show his point.

Harry had offered to buy Draco ice-cream to have ‘bonding time’ as Pansy so put it while she sets up dinner.

Draco had yet to warm up to the idea of his long-timed best friend marrying Weasley. They had met up in a Diagon Alley while she was looking for a certain book on Beauty Spells and he had to fetch something for his Mother. The ever daring lickarse! They somehow hit it off and met up for drinks the next week and fell into bed together. Pansy decided to keep it a secret from her parents and friends while the bumbling fool whole heartily agreed it was for their friend’s sake. Weasley announced his Engagement to Parkinson to his mates over a pub 'n' grub a few months later. The up roar had to be stopped by Madam Rosmerta.

Pansy telling Draco hadn’t gone much better. He gaped for a while, and then screeched at her for agreeing to marry into a family of gingers but then a grin split across his face and he leaped on her. They jumped around and screamed and laughed as Pansy finally found a man who hadn’t run into another woman’s bed or wasn’t the type for commitment or whatever excuse they could find to excuse themselves from her wrath.

“I rather like the idea of not fearing to walk out into wind and everybody to see my Cartoon Merlin underpants” Harry mused. Draco lips twitch up at the side. “Ah I knew you heart wasn’t made of stone.” Harry bumped his shoulder into Draco’s. Draco knocked his back. Harry held his eyes even squared with ash grey ones filled with monk ignorance.

Harry then put his full force into knocking Draco shoulder and knocking him off the bench.

Draco gawked at the other male unbelieving at what he had just done. “Potter!” he squawked. Harry burst out in laughter at Draco’s mussed hair falling in front of his eyes, his robes dishevelled and the awkward way he body twisted.

The knocked over chocolate ice-cream started forming a puddle in the background.

Draco stumbled to get up. Harry laughed louder till he had to clutch his sides.

“Potter, stop laughing this instance! I said stop. It’s no laughing matter! Do you know how much these robes cost?!” Draco huffed and resisted to stomp his foot.

Harry had now tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

Draco was now working himself into a right tantrum. “Come off it, Potter! It’s was that funny. No-one laughs at me! You of all people should know that!”

Harry struggled to calm down and control his laughter. He slowly got it under control with a few chuckles escaping. He took off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. “You have to admit it was funny Malfoy. With your flailing legs and all the ice-cream-Wait, hey are you getting upset?” Harry took a step closer but Draco stopped him by crossing his arms across his chest and turning his head the other way.

“Hey you know it was only a joke. Right, Malfoy? Malfoy?” Harry still took another step closer. Draco gritted his teeth and wishing the idiot would just take the hint that ‘No he didn’t find it funny’.

Draco looked to where Harry stood or where Harry had stood. He now stood a step away, a breath away. A smile ghosted his lips.

“Come on, Draco. No hard feelings.” Draco’s eyes snapped up from where they stared, transfixed at the dark haired man’s lips into knowing, smug-damn him-moss green eyes in startelment at his name being said, caressed by Harry Potter.

If Draco looked close enough, he would see specks of gold, blue and hints of red. Harry reached down (the few inches of height he had on him, left him humiliated and fuming in seventh year when he could no longer look down his nose at Harry) to tuck a fine, golden piece of hair behind Draco’s ear.

The blond haired man’s bewildered eyes stared up into the others, unknowing what to do or to say. Draco’s breath hitched as Harry moved even closer. Draco uncrossed his arms to let them hang by his sides. Harry leaned forward even more into the blond haired man’s personal space.

“I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” he whispered against a pale, flawless temple. Draco wondered if Harry could hear his heartbeat as thudding against his chest and galloping in his ears so loud it was almost deafening. But Draco could wonder no more as Harry leaned over the last centimetre that separated him from the pale man and kissed him.

It was no innocent kiss. It was wet and brutal but yet not harsh or bruising. A groan vibrated low in Harry’s throat. It stole Draco’s breath away leaving him breathless when they separated. Harry’s equally flushed face and uneven breath stared back at him.

Draco knew the ‘Do you forgive me?’ meant more than Harry apologizing for laughing at his fall, but sorry for turning down to be his first true friend, for stealing all the attention away from him, for making him endure losing every Quidditch match against him, for guffawing at him like every other student when Mad-Eye Moody turned him into a ferret, for letting him drift from the Good side, the Light side and for not being there when Draco needed him the most.

Harry’s eyes now turned uncertain at Draco’s lack of response and he opened his mouth to apologize. To escape. But Draco beat him to it.

“Yes”, he breathed against Harry’s mouth and stole his response away in another kiss. “Yes, I forgive you”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this yonks ago but here it is my lovelies !


End file.
